Lighted leashes and collars for animals have been known for at least a decade. Recent technology advancements in micro-circuitry along with the development of light emitting diodes have enabled devices of this nature to be created. Thus a patent search by the applicant has turned up the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Hayden 4,887,552 December 19, 1992 Pennock et al 5,140,946 August 25, 1992 Heyman et al 5,046,456 September 10, 1991 Kuhnsman et al 4,513,692 April 30, 1985 Chao et al 4,173,201 November 6, 1979 ______________________________________
While each of these patents pertains to a lighted or illuminatable dog leash or collar, none of them employ the construction mode of this invention, that permits the dog, cat or other tethered animal, while wearing the lighted collar/leash to be walked in the rain or snow, run through a puddle or wade in the river, and still be seen in the night darkness.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide an illuminated dog, cat or other tethered animal leash/collar that is water resistant.
It is another object to provide a lighted animal leash/collar that has at least two different colors of lights thereon.
It is a third object to provide an animal collar that permits a night viewer to know the location of the top of the animal.
It is a fourth object to provide a dog or cat leash and collar that employ a series of blinking lights to call attention to the animal's presence.
It is an additional object to provide a lighted collar and leash system that turns on automatically as dusk approaches.
It is a further object to provide an animal leash and an animal collar that are manufactured using the same techniques.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.